


Marriage Proposals

by skylarlazuli



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Sorry guys, i cant get the flashback tags to work properly bc i suck, i made this back in 2012, my first work on here sorry if its a bit rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: ;in which Jade and Tori reminiscence about their times about their relationship, how it happened, Jade's past relationship and other complications.





	Marriage Proposals

''You look beautiful, babe I promise,'' Jade looks over at her to-be wife and puts her hand on her arm. ''Don't be so nervous..''  
Her to be wife, Tori, takes in a deep breath and just nods, looking into the mirror. She wore a white wedding dress with black high heels. She had a white veil and her brown hair stopped right at the start of her chest, and her brown eyes stood out. Jade takes Tori over to a bench and sits her down. She rubs Tori's arm comfortably.  
''Are you sure..? I'm not sure I look good enough..'' Tori looks at Jade who now had a sympathetic look on her face. She kisses her to be wife on the lips. Jade sighs  
''Oh, hush. Ve-I mean Tori, you look beautiful. I really do promise. I mean it..'' Jade says and smiles. Tori smiles a small smile.  
''Thank you..'' She says. Jade nods, glancing over at Tori who still seemed to be nervous, twiddling with her thumbs, and then glances straight forward. Jade wore a black wedding dress which had a red bow on the center, with a black veil and black high heels. Jade's raven colored hair fell just right down to her shoulders and her green/blueish colored eyes stood out from her dark colored outfit. She smiles thinking how funny it was how this all happened. She looks up at the ceiling, her mind trailing back to the night they realized they had fallen for each other.., and it all started by them experimenting with each other...

_Jade walks up the stairs and down the long hallway that led to the Latina's bedroom. She peeks her head just a bit past the doorway, seeing Tori reading a large book titled 'Willow'. Jade walks into the bedroom and plops onto the bed, taking the book from Tori's hands and she threw it onto the floor. Tori looks up at her in disbelief, while the raven colored haired girl just had a wide mischievous grin on her face._  
_''I thought you needed a change of plans,'' Is all Jade answers when Tori asks her why she's here and how she got it, completely ignoring the second part of the question until she purses her lips and opens her mouth to answer, ''And the top of your doorway is NOT the best way to put your house key, Vega.''_  
_The latina just rolls her eyes. ''What the hell do you mean change of plans?'' Jade looks at Tori like she was crazy._  
_''You're really that oblivious, Vega?'' She just shrugs and shifts uncomfortably. Jade notices and grins._  
_''My, my. There's no need to be nervous. I won't bite..'' She says, chuckling darkly._  
_Tori gets up and sighs, starting to pace the room until Jade takes hold of her wrist and tugs on it tightly, pulling Tori down onto the bed, making the two in an awkward position. Tori was on top of the raven haired girl, her elbow practically digging into her stomach. Jade groans and pushes the latina off her._  
_''Vega I didn't mean fall onto me. Whatever you have going into your mind is not what I was thinking of doing to pass the time!'' She rolls her eyes and Tori just sits next to Jade, being silent._  
_'''Tori. You're being awfully silent tonight..w-'' She was about to ask why until she was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. She was surprised and pushed Tori away._  
_''What the hell Vega? I'm not a lesbian!'' She exclaims and Tori looks at her with apologetic eyes._  
_''I, uh...I'm..sorry.'' Tori says, ''I know you're not and this might ruin the moment, but my feelings for you, they're just-'' She was about to go into a long paragraph of her feelings but Jade stops her._  
_''Yeah, yeah Vega. Whatever. I know. I've known for a long time. I guess I was just surprised since it just happened so unexpectedly is all. I'm not a lesbian but me and Beck ARE...broken up..'' she says that with no sadness as if she was over it now, ''I guess it wouldn't hurt to experiment though...''_  
_Tori looks up at Jade and nods. And that's how it all started.._

She sighs. She knew some of her friends were upset at the fact her and Tori were getting married, Beck was probably hit the hardest. Her and Beck had been together for 3 years and then when they had broken up, they acted like nothing happened. They went back to friends like nothing happened. And then her and Tori had started experimenting with each other, it all happened so fast.. and then they had started going out.. She didn't even stop and think twice to how Beck felt. He probably felt so hurt and betrayed in a way. That Jade was going out with his somewhat of a best friend.. He didn't say anything but always glanced over whenever her and Tori showed even the slightest display of public affection, holding hands, looking at each other, anything like that, and she completely ignored it. She knew her other friends were okay with it. But she never stopped to think twice of how Beck felt. And he even confronted her about it one day after school. But she had ignored him.Tori was waiting at her car for Jade, and she was about to go over to Tori but Beck had grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

_It was raining hard outside. Jade and Tori had decided to stay after in the closet after school, deciding to have a hot and heavy make out session after almost everyone had left. Jade began to walk over to Tori who was waiting at her car to take Jade home, until she was stopped by a slight tug on her shoulder._  
_''Jade,'' Beck says in his husky voice, ''We need to talk.'' He turns Jade to her. He had his arms crossed and he had a dismayed expression on his face. Jade rolls her eyes and moves her hair out of her eyes, but nods to know she was listening to him._  
_''I know you like Tori, a lot.. but...'' He pauses, biting the inside of his cheek, trying to think of the right words to say, ''You don't have to show your displays of affection everywhere.. you always seem to do it when I'm around you and Tori and you never think twice to how I feel about it. When I got the news from Cat that you two had gotten together, I felt happy for a moment. But then that all went away because in a way, I felt betrayed-'' He was going to continue but Jade had interrupted him._  
_''Beck..I'm not going to listen to your little heartbroken sob story. If you want someone to listen to you and talk to you about it, then go talk to Andre, or Robbie, or even little ditzy red-head Cat because I'm not going to listen to it.'' She looks at his expression, he looked devastated, but she ignores it and runs over to Tori._

Oh god why? Beck had confronted her about it and still she didn't listen to him. And the fact that she let him down so harshly back then didn't make her feel any better. She was sure Beck was devastated when he had gotten the invitation to Jade and Tori's wedding but, even now she didn't think twice about it either. She sighs a silent sigh. 

_That was the last of them. The last of the wedding invitations she sent out. She had just sent the last one to Beck. He seemed to have a slight disappointment in his eyes but she thought nothing of it. She skips over to Tori', who was waiting in her car._  
_Meanwhile, Beck had just shut the door. He shut the door gently, but that was not how he was feeling. He was angry. He was furious. He hold the invitation in his shaking hand, almost ready to crumple it up but he wasn't going to do that. He walks over to the kitchen and fixes himself a cup of coffee, and sets it down gently. When he had gotten the memo that Jade and Tori were getting married, he was furious! He felt betrayed. He felt defied. He and been with Jade for three years back in high school. Sure he should be over it by now, but it was just too much pain to bear. To see his ex-girlfriend get married to his best friend, Tori! He sighs. It was too late now. There was nothing he could do about it. He had tried to confront Jade about it back in high school, but she completely ignored him. She let him down harshly. She continued to do the little displays of affection that annoyed Beck oh, so very much._  
_He ignored it. He ignored the pain, the anger, the betrayal he felt inside when they did their displays of affection. He kept all his feelings inside about them for the remainder of high school. He wanted to badly to tell someone, but who could relate? Who could tell Beck, the one who everyone thought was emotionless, how to cope about it? So that's just what he did. He kept it to himself, he told no one. And now it was too late. Jade and Tori were getting married. He was going to go, most certainly, but only as a good guest. He was only going to be polite. He figured it was too late to tell her again how he felt, but it was pointless anyways. She didn't care then so why should she care now? He sighs as he plops on the couch, turns on the TV and ignores the furious growling in his chest telling him to do something about it._

She jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Tori who was now smiling.  
''You okay?'' She asks and Jade just nods.  
''Good,'' Tori says and takes Jade's hand in hers, ''Because we have to go see everyone and all. And then the real ceremony starts..''

She takes Jade with her out of the room, and out to the large wedding room. The long walkway made just for Tori to walk down, while Cat stands behind her, comforting her. She still felt a hell of a lot nervous, but tried not to show it. She looks over at all of her friends, who were all chatting, waiting for the ceremony to start. Tori walks over to the group. Cat jumps up, her red hair bouncing. They all looked amazing. Cat wore a pink sparkly dress with blue high heels, her hair up in a ponytail. Trina wore a purple dress with lavender high heels. Her brown hair was curly, flowing down to her chest. Andre and Beck, of course, wore the usual tuxedos. They both had the same hairstyles from high school, most of them hadn't really changed at all. Of course, it'd only been a 2 or 3 years since high school ended, but ah well.  
''Tor!'' Cat says, enthusiasm bubbling in her voice, ''I'm so happy that you two are getting married! It was kinda expected and all since you guys went out in high school, but I'm still so happy for you! You guys should do well together!'' She was talking so fast and had so much enthusiasm bubbling in her. It was obvious she'd never change, she'd always be the same ol' crazy Cat. 

Tori nods and chuckles. ''Thank you,'' she says and looks over at Jade who was next to her. She kept looking over at Beck, who was standing there talking to Andre, probably to avoid talking to Jade or Tori. She looks over at Trina who was silent. No one else besides Cat had congratulated her at all, but she didn't expect any anyways. She smiles and looks at Jade as the wedding music began to start, and everyone sat down in their seats except for Cat who stood behind her. She was the one to stand behind her, to comfort her and also hold the ring, as she walk down the aisle to Jade. Jade headed over to the pillar, and she began to walk down the aisle, Cat standing close behind her, her hand on her shoulder. She kept telling her comforting words like ''Shh, it's okay'' and things like that. Tori was hella nervous, as nervous as you could be. But she tried hard to ignore the feeling,she even stumbled a little walking down the aisle but quickly makes up for it by walking quickly, pretending it never happened, then walking normally. She looks at Jade, smiling. She looked absolutely beautiful. The light shining from the glass windows reflected onto her eyes, her skin, everything. It made her shine beautifully. She was soon at the pillar. She stand across from Jade. Cat was not on the pillar, but on the red rug across from the two of them. She hold the ring. The preacher began to say all the vows from the book, and she began to recite it herself, as did Jade, even finishing her sentence for her sometimes. And then the words came.  
''Tori Vega, do you take Jade West as your wife,'' the Preacher says, looking at Tori. Tori looks over at the preacher, then at Jade, and sighs a nervous, shaky sigh, and nods. ''I do.''  
''And Jade West, do you take Tori Vega as your wife,'' and he looks at Jade. Jade takes a while to answer, looking out at the audience, her eyes going from Trina to Andre and from Andre to Beck, and then to Cat. But then her eyes go over to the Preacher, and then to Tori, and she nods.  
''I do,'' Jade says. The Preacher smiles.  
''Then I now pronounce you, Wife and Wife. You may now, kiss the bride.'' 

Tori looks at Jade, smiling sheepishly, and then pulls her in for a deep kiss. They let go, and then they smile at each other.  
''I love you.''

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give feedback please!


End file.
